


The Mechanic

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mechanic!Sam Winchester, Smut, sam smut, sam winchester smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Sam Winchester is the hot guy who just fixed the Readers car. Of course, sex ensues.Smut, of course.  Pure smut, not even much of a leadup to it, either.  Swearing, unprotected sex, dirty sex (you’ll see what I mean, always clean your hands guys!), slightly Dominant Sam, Oral (both male and female), uh, I think that’s it…





	The Mechanic

He hadn’t even bothered cleaning his hands as he pushed her up against the wall. She could feel the oil, slick against her skin as his massive hands pushed her shirt up slowly. At least, she thought it was oil; she’d never been all that good with cars. That was why she had brought hers in here.

Of course, she hadn’t planned on hooking up with the hot mechanic who’d given her a devilish smile before he’d disappeared beneath her car. Not long later the shorter man, whose nametag read ‘Dean’, left the garage after whispering something to the taller man, and then… well, she wasn’t entirely sure how she’d ended up here.

‘Here’ being pressed against the wall as ‘Sam’ ravished her neck, his entire body covering hers, his jean-clad erection pressing right against her core.

“Are you sure?” he breathed, pulling away from her neck long enough to stare into her eyes. God damn. She’d always thought it silly when people said they could get lost in someone’s eyes, but right now? Looking into Sam’s eyes? 

_God damn…_ she could completely understand that expression now.

His eyes were captivating, magnificent spots of gold and green and aqua blending together to form a strangely unique and beautiful colour. It was all too easy to get lost in his eyes, and it took her a moment to answer as she tried to find her voice. 

“Yes.” That one whispered word as all she could get out before his lips were on hers again, his fingers finding the buttons of her blouse. She idly thought how she would have to replace it now his oil-slicked fingers had ruined the white fabric. That thought quickly fled as he pulled her off the wall long enough to push her shirt off her shoulders. 

Her bra quickly followed, the offending fabric being thrown across the office as Sam pulled back to look at her properly. Feeling slightly self-conscious, Y/N went to cover her chest with her arms, but he grabbed her wrists before she could.

“Don’t,” he urged in a tone that made her knees weak with desire. He pulled her arms away, pinning them above her head in one large hand. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, his breath catching in his throat as his stunning eyes took in her exposed chest. The look he gave her reminded her of a hungry predator, and she was his prey.

“Shit,” she gasped as he swooped down without warning, his lips attaching themselves to her left nipple. Sam chuckled as his teeth scraped along the sensitive flesh, causing her to arch her back off the wall. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair as he teased her, his hand coming down to twist and tease her other nipple into a hard bud. 

As she moaned above him, Sam pulled away from her breast with a wet plop, his lips twisted into the most seductive smirk she had ever seen. He pressed his lips to hers in another passionate, lust-fuelled kiss as his fingers bunched in her skirt. She felt like she was on fire as he pushed the fabric up her legs slowly, only breaking the kiss when his long, thick fingers brushed against her cloth-covered pussy.

“Fuck, so wet for me, aren’t you, Y/N?” he rasped with a filthy smile, stroking her lightly through her soaked panties. He leaned in to capture her lips with his before she could answer, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth as she moaned again. It was then he decided to push her panties aside to reach her heat properly. Sam moaned with her as his fingers swiped through her slick before he brought them up for her to see. “Is this all for me?”

“God, yes,” she replied desperately, clutching onto his shoulders like her life depended on it. Sam chuckled again, pushing his fingers into her mouth. Y/N didn’t care that she could taste herself; the moan Sam let out then, accompanied by that crazed look in his eyes, and she swore he could do whatever he wanted and she wouldn’t give a single damn.

With a rather animalistic growl, Sam dropped to his knees before her and shoved her skirt back up to her hips. Then he practically ripped her panties down her legs, earning a slight whimper from her as she stood above him. Sam’s perfect eyes darted up to meet hers and his smile shifted into something softer.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he cooed, his calloused hands running up her calves slowly as he moved in closer. She held the hem of her skirt up and out of the way, unwilling to miss a single moment of this as his eyes moved to her exposed core. His smile grew when his eyes met hers again. “I’m gonna take good care of you. Let me make you feel good.”

“Sam, please,” she breathed out, her legs actually shaking in anticipation as he chuckled once more. With his eyes locked on hers, he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the side of her right knee. He repeated the action on the other leg, before moving a little higher. His path was torturously slow, but Y/N was enjoying it way too much to tell him to stop.

His hands found her hips as he neared the apex of her thighs, pushing her back into the wall and firmly holding her in place. She gathered her skirt in one hand as the other fell to his head, her breaths coming in short, shallow pants as his breath washed over her most sensitive parts. 

“You smell so good,” he rasped before he leaned in, his nose bumping right against her clit as his tongue snaked out to separate her delicate folds. They moaned in unison, Y/N’s head falling back against the wall as Sam’s tongue traced her entrance before moving up to seek out her clit. “Taste so good, too.”

“Shit, shit, shit,” she panted when he found her clit in record time. Sam chuckled against her heat, swirling his tongue over the sensitive bud, before moving down to thrust into her entrance. The hand in his hair tightened of its own accord as her hips bucked forward, despite his grip holding her back. 

Her actions only spurred him on. He grunted as his right arm slid across her waist, pushing her back against the wall before pushing his face closer to her core. Her voice rang off the walls as she moaned his name over and over again, and she only hoped no customers had walked in as his free hand slid up her thigh.

His mouth on her clit, his hands on her skin, the soft grunts and moans he gave as if he enjoyed this as much as she did was almost too much for her to handle. When he added his fingers to the equation, she swore she saw stars as her eyes rolled back into her head. If it weren’t for the arm across her waist she would have hit the ground.

Her orgasm hit without warning. Her voice fled her as her knees gave out, Sam’s grip tightening as he wrung every last ounce of pleasure from her body. He looked mighty pleased as he pulled away, like the cat that caught the mouse, his chin glistening with her juices. And _holy shit…_ she almost came again from that sight alone. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathed with a cheeky grin, letting her skirt fall as he stood to his full height again. She hadn’t even realised when he’d taken it from her, but she did recall bunching both hands in his hair by the end. “I’m so lucky you chose this place to get your car fixed.”

Y/N wasn’t given a chance to respond as Sam claimed her lips again. His hands slipped around her waist and down to cup her ass. He squeezed, pushing her hips forward and into his, where she could feel his throbbing erection just waiting to be freed. And then she squealed as he lifted her easily, his hands moving to wrap her legs around his waist. 

She barely had time to eye his pleased grin as their lips met again. He seemed more desperate this time, smashing their mouths together so their teeth clacked. It was a bruising kiss, but she still didn’t care as their tongues danced together. He pushed her back against the wall, rutting his hips against her a few times before his grip tightened.

Again she squealed as he spun, keeping her tight in his arms as he stalked towards the desk. He didn’t seem to have any issues with carrying her, and she honestly didn’t care as he smirked. As he neared the desk he stooped and, balancing her on one knee, he actually swiped everything off the desk before winking at her.

_Geez… people actually do that?_

And hot damn did he make it look hot or what? She let out a soft moan as her back hit the desk, spreading her legs for Sam to step between them. That devilish grin was still plastered on his sinful lips. And all she could think was; _this man is pure sin…_

“God, look at you,” he simpered as he pulled his shirt over his head, his eyes roaming over her entire body. She propped herself up on her elbows as he reached for his oil-covered jeans, chewing on her bottom lip as his eyes lingered on her breasts. “You are so fucking hot like that. Spread out on my desk for me like a good girl.”

He thought she looked hot, but he looked absolutely divine as he finally dropped his jeans, his boxers going down with them. Y/N’s eyes roamed his exposed chest, mouth-watering at the miles of tanned skin, following the dips and crevices his well-defined muscles formed. 

She followed the little happy trail of hair, starting up high and travelling down the crevice in his chest until it met… _oh…_

“Shit,” she breathed again, pretty sure that’s all she’d said since this encounter began. But really, Sam was just… her mind spat out a bunch of random letters rather than an actual word to fit him. 

“Like what you see, baby?” he teased, chuckling lightly as he gripped his substantial length at the base. Everything about the man was huge, she shouldn’t have been so surprised to discover little Sam was just as big as the rest of him. But it did, and she almost couldn’t wait to have him inside her.

Almost…

“Holy crap yes,” she replied eagerly, pushing his hands away from her and pushing him back a little. Sam seemed surprised by her sudden confidence, but said nothing as she slipped from the desk and pushed him into the chair behind it. Then she dropped to her knees before him, drawing a strangled moan from deep in his throat. “You got to taste me… it’s only fair I return the favour.”

“Fuck yes,” he almost hissed as she leaned forward, blowing over his rigid cock as it twitched. She giggled, then ran her tongue from base to tip in one long motion. Sam’s hands immediately flew to her hair, but he didn’t try and move her, only laced his fingers through the strands. 

Watching him from beneath her lashes, Y/N ran her tongue over the head, dipping it into his slit slightly, before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking lightly. Sam’s breathing hitched as she sunk a little lower, then came back up slowly. He let out a soft, breathy moan as she repeated the action, sinking a little lower with each bob. 

She braced her hands on his thighs as they began to shake slightly. His grip tightened in her hair as she moved faster. She wasn’t even halfway down his cock and she could already feel it hitting the back of her throat. Pulling away quickly, Y/N spat into her hand and used it to stroke what her mouth couldn’t reach. 

It didn’t take her long to bring Sam to the edge. She could feel him trembling with the effort of holding back as he began thrusting up into her mouth, a string of curses and strangled grunts and groans slipping from his lips. His leg jerked as she trailed her free hand up, letting her fingers brush along the skin and down around to his balls. She only ran her fingers over him once before he growled, pulling her off him gently by her hair.

“I’m not cumming in your mouth, pretty girl,” he growled, a purely animalistic sound as he pushed her back on the desk. Y/N moaned as he leaned over her, sucking a purple mark onto her neck as his stiff cock nudged her folds. “You ready for me, beautiful?”

“Fuck, yes, Sam,” she purred, wrapping her legs around his waist as he began to sink into her heat. He moved slow, letting her feel every inch of his thick, long cock drag against her walls. He wasn’t even halfway in and already she felt the burn of being stretched, but it was a delicious stretch. One she hadn’t felt in so, so long.

Both were breathless when he finally bottomed out inside her. Sam dropped his head into the crook of her neck as she gasped. Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped marks as he paused, letting her adjust to his girth. Almost a full five minutes passed before the burn began to fade and she lifted her hips to show him she was ready.

Sam groaned as he pulled back slowly, lifting his head to look into her eyes. She let her hands slide down his back, feeling his sweat covered skin, before digging her nails in and pulling them back up slowly. He let out a groan louder than the rest then, his hips snapping forward unintentionally and making her scream. 

He set a brutal pace, the sound of skin on skin filling the room and mixing with their harsh breaths. Sweat beaded on his forehead as she watched, the lights making his skin glow. The coil in her stomach wound tighter, each thrust hitting her sweet spot dead on and sending her higher. 

Then he angled his hips just slightly, and her pleasure increased dramatically as she threw her head back, arching into his chest. She heard Sam moan her name as his hips faltered slightly before he slowed down. One hand wrapped around her ankle, lifting her leg over his shoulder as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“Fuck, you look so good baby,” he purred, slowing his pace again as he straightened. Y/N lifted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, reaching up to run her hands down his sweat-slicked chest. His free hand copied her actions on her chest, moving down until his thumb found her clit. “Cum for me, beautiful. Lemme feel you squeeze this cock.”

“Sam,” she moaned, her hands finding his biceps and holding on for dear life. “Fuck, fuck, I’m so c-close!” 

Again he chuckled, pressing harder on her clit and leaning down to bite her neck. That was it. That was all she needed to tumble over the edge, her nails digging into his arms as he slowed, riding out her second orgasm. He didn’t stop moving until every last tremor had subsided, and even then he stayed buried inside her heat for a moment or two longer.

“Sam,” she panted heavily, trying to voice her concern that he hadn’t cum yet. “Sam… Sam…”

“Shh, pretty girl,” he cooed, finally slipping from her core and placing his hands on her waist. He leaned down slowly, as if giving her time to pull away, before pressing his lips to hers in a surprisingly gentle kiss. “I’m not done with you, yet.”

When he flipped her over so her breasts were mashed against the desk, her ass sticking up in the air, Y/N moaned again and tried to stop from wiggling too much. She turned her head to watch him as he lined up with her entrance again, her hands gripping the edge of the desk so tight her knuckles turned white.

Just like before, Sam set a quick and brutal pace. The desk moved with his thrusts, scraping along the floor as she moaned and writhed beneath him. The coldness of the wood against her nipples added to the overwhelming sensations, but then she felt the sting of his hand against her ass and she practically screamed.

“Hmm, you like that, do you?” he asked, spanking her lightly again. She heard him chuckle through her moan as he rubbed the sting away. “Guess so… you dirty little girl…”

Sam smacked her again, and again Y/N cried out in pleasure. Her hips jerked, drawing a delightful moan from him as he spanked her again, and again. She’d never been more turned on in her life before.

“Fuck, baby girl, I’m not gonna last,” he rasped then, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he pulled her back to him roughly. “Can I cum on your back?”

His words had her spiralling out of control again, a long moan leaving her lips as her body went limp beneath him. Sam cursed as her walls fluttered for the third time, his thrusts faltering as he neared his own edge. She cried out his name, her own name tumbling from his lips a moment later as he pulled out.

Through the midst of her own orgasm she became vaguely aware of hot ropes of cum hitting her ass and back, sending her into yet another, right off the back of the first. Sam swore lightly behind her, and then suddenly his fingers were back inside her, as if he had to feel her pleasure for himself. 

She jumped when someone knocked on the door a few minutes later.

“Alright, times up!” shouted the other mechanic from outside, making Y/N blush a deep shade of red as Sam laughed. “Come on, Sammy! It can’t take that long to get an invoice sorted out!”

“Oh, god,” she moaned as Sam threw her bra and shirt over to her. She couldn’t even meet his eyes as she fixed her skirt, covering her top half with her clothes as she searched for her panties. She found them hanging off the door handle, but Sam reached them first. He threw them to her with a satisfied smirk and a wink. “Hey, listen, I don’t-”

“Normally do this?” finished Sam with a somewhat cheeky grin. Then he laughed and shrugged his shoulders rather awkwardly. “Neither do I, to be honest. This is more of my brother’s thing, but you’re just so gorgeous I…”

He coughed instead of finishing his sentence, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks turned red. His sudden shyness bolstered her own courage, and before she knew it she was stepping into his space. Sam didn’t pull away when she pressed her lips to his, a warm feeling spreading through her chest.

“We should do it again sometime,” she suggested slyly, batting her eyelashes at him as a grin spread across his lips. She smiled back, fixing her shirt before turning to find her bag.

“I get off at four, did you want to get a coffee or something?” he asked, sounding shy once more. He shuffled his feet nervously as he watched a smile brighten her face.

“I’ll be back at four, then.”


End file.
